Chill Out
by MissPessimist
Summary: Ryou apparently needs to majorly chill out, and Bakura, Marik, and Malik set out to help him do it. They travel to mars, visit the stars and find their breakfast on Pluto...and a Hooters. Ryou/Malik.
1. Being Shrunk

MP: Hey dudes, I think I died for a while.

Cee: Because you are lazy.

MP: Yes, yes I am. But I have not a very long time before school starts again, so I decided to occupy my time with writing.

Cee: For once.

MP: Shut up. Anywho, this chapter is a shortie, but who cares about what you think? There isn't a huge plot to this story, its just supposed to be fun, so keep that in mind. Read on!

The afternoon was bright and sunny as Domino High let out for the weekend.

Among the throng of people exiting the school and walking leisurely across the school yard was Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Tyler, Tea Gardener, and Ryou Bakura.

"Do you guys wanna head over to the arcade?" Joey was asking. "My treat"

"Yeah, sure dude" Tristan said, slapping Joey on the back.

"Sounds good to me" Tea said, the sunlight glinting off of her large blue eyes.

"I'll go too!" Yugi chirped, smiling.

"Great!" Joey cheered, pumping an overenthusiastic fist into the air.

Yugi laughed as they walked along the sidewalk. He looked to his left at Ryou, who hd fallen behind slightly. His face was down, letting his bangs fall into his face and obscure his large eyes.

"Ryou?" he asked.

Ryous head snapped up, his eyes focused ahead of him in an almost confused stare, before looking at Yugi.

"Yes Yugi?" he asked, his soft voice calm.

"Did you want to come to the arcade with us? Joey's paying" Yugi asked.

Ryous eyes became misty and disconnected for a moment, before he answered. "Sorry guys, I can't"

Tea frowned. "Why not?"

Ryous face was an outward expression of how uncomfortable he was getting. "I'm busy"

"Doing what?" Tristan asked, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"I..." Ryou trailed off.

"Ryou," Yugi started, frowning in concern. "Is Bakura telling you not to go?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, he's not doing anything"

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, this is the fifth time you've canceled on hanging out with us, and you haven't given us any answers" Tea said suspiciously.

Ryou stopped. "Listen, where I go has nothing to do with Bakura, or with you" he said, his mouth turned downward in annoyance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late"

With that, Ryou walked off in the opposite direction, leaving his friends to watch him go, and wonder just where he was going to.

V ^ V ^ V

"So Ryou, how was your week?" asked Dr. Larking, looking through his round glasses at the pale boy sitting in the arm chair in front of him.

"Pretty stressful" Ryou answered, looking at the doctors khakis and navy sweater.

"And why was it stressful?"

Ryou sighed. "On Monday, first I flunked a chemistry test, then I spent all through lunch trying to persuade Mr. Berg to let me re-take it, so I was hungry. After, I got tripped down the stairs, on the way home I got mugged, and once home, I found Bakura had eaten all the Mac & Cheese.

"On Tuesday I re-took the chemistry test and passed it. But I had forgotten my book for English and had to share with Tea. I got mugged again on the way home again, and Bakura had Marik and Malik over, so I stayed to myself."

"Did you speak to Malik?" Dr. Larkin asked.

"No" Ryou said, looking down at his shoes.

"He's come up in our sessions before. The healthy thing to do is talk to him."

"I will, its just going to take some time" Ryou said, biting his lip.

"I see. Go on with your week"

Ryou took a deep breath. "Wednesday, I slept in and missed my bus, so I had to run all the way to school. At lunch, someone threw a taco and it hit the back of my head, so I smelled like Chipotle for the rest of the day. On the way home I got mugged AGAIN. At home, Bakura was hung over so I just did my homework and went to bed.

"Thursday it rained. And my bus fare had been mugged the night before, so I had to walk in the rain. I fell asleep in study hall and somebody put peanut butter in my hair, so I spent all of the next period washing it out in the bathroom, so I then got a detention for skipping class. On the way home I was splashed by a bus and got soaking wet. At home Bakura had trashed my room looking for the remote, so I stayed up late cleaning.

That brings us to today."

Dr. Larkin frowned. "What happened today?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" Ryou said, shaking his head.

"Hm" Dr. Larkin grunted, looking down at his empty notepad thoughtfully. "Well, can you maybe come in tomorrow?"

Ryou frowned. "Why?"

"I'd like you to bring Bakura in, so I could speak to you both together"

Ryou thought. '_Bakura will never agree. He laughs at me about coming here, imagine the crap he'd give me for asking him to come too.'_

"I'm not sure if I can get him to come in" Ryou admitted.

"If you can't, just call me and I'll see you next Friday. Okay?"

Ryou nodded. "Okay"

V ^ V ^ V

On the way home, Ryou got mugged again, but since he didn't have any money his attacker just socked him and left.

Inside his two story pale yellow house, Bakura was sprawled in front of the T.V, watching an old zombie movie and eating out of a bowl of what appeared to be Cheerios covered in Honey and Peanut Butter.

"Hey" he said, not taking his eyes off of the screen, letting the Cheerio concoction _'crunch'_ in his mouth,

"Hi Bakura" Ryou greeted his Yami.

"How was the shrink?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "He wants you to come in with me tomorrow"

Bakuras sharp red-brown eyes broke contact with the T.V and connected to Ryou. "What?"

"The shrink wants to talk to us tomorrow afternoon" ryou replied, a slight feeling of nervousness about him.

Bakura seemed to contemplate this before he nonchalantly turned back to his movie. "Fine"

Ryou was startled. "Fine?"

Bakura nodded,leading a spoonful of Cheerios up to his mouth. "Fine"

Ryou frowned. "I thought you would be a bit more resilient to this"

Bakura shook his head. "Nope"

Ryou gaped in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Would you LIKE me to yell, scream, throw glass wear, and give the neighbors something to talk about?"

"No" Ryou said quickly. "But why are you accepting it so easily?"

Bakura swallowed the last bit of Cheerios. "Because whatever this man has to say is NOT going to effect the way I live. And don't start thinking it will" he warned Ryou. "Besides," he said, chuckling. "I want to know what you've been saying about me in your sessions."

I'd appreciate reviews please...

I can't really remember Tristans last name, so I just guessed.

WARNING: Characters will most likely will never be in character.

….Sorry.


	2. Chill

MP: This is exciting...I'm updating. Sorry it's a shorty again.

Cee: Yes suck.

MP: And a super special awesome chocolate coated hug to my reviewers earthluva and fangs1998.

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters or affiliates and catering trucks and yadayadayada...

M W M W M W

Dr. Larkin looked at the two boys sitting in front of him, and remembered.

_ "How are you today Ryou?"_

_ "I'm alright. A little tired"_

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "Bakura was trying to teach Marik how to play 'Free Bird' on Guitar Hero, the problem is that neither of them are very good at it. So they swore to keep playing until they got it right. Safe to say we were all up most of the night"_

_ "Hm...and Bakura is?"_

_ "...Didn't I tell you?"_

_ "No"_

_ "...He's my brother"_

He had been prepared to see a similarity between the two brothers, but he hadn't been prepared for the similarities to be so..._uncanny_.

Of course, Bakura's features were much sharper and seemed to be more defined than Ryou's, but their skin tone, hair color, and even eyes were too similar for words.

"I'm glad you could both make it" Dr. Larkin said.

"I am too" Ryou said.

Bakura seemed to be too fascinated by the exact detail, material, and color of the carpet to answer him.

"Well, the reason that I called you both here today was actually so that I could speak to Bakura" Dr. Larkin said, watching Bakura's face for any sign of emotions.

Bakura's face remained the pale mask it had been since he sat down. His mouth set in a frown, his eyes downcast and misty, as though he were thinking intently, arms crossed and feet planted firmly on the ground as he slouched in his seat.

He appeared neither annoyed or intimidated to be there, merely thoughtful.

Dr. Larkin looked to Ryou, and saw that his face was almost mirror to Bakura's. His large doe-like eyes were trained against the white of the wall, and seemed just as misty as Bakura's.

As he watched, Ryou's mouth turned downward in disapproval and a split second later Bakura's mouth twitched upward into a smirk.

Dr. Larkin frowned. "Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes became focused once again, and snapped to attention as he looked back into Dr. Larkin's watery blue eyes.

"Yes doctor?" he asked.

"Nothing" Dr. Larkin said, writing down a note onto his pad of paper.

Ryou frowned and looked sideways at Bakura, giving him a disapproving stare.

Bakura himself seemed more aware, his eyes were busy as he observed all around him, taking in the middle-aged doctors appearance, making Larkin feel exposed and even vulnerable under the eerie focus of the boys gaze.

"You said you wanted to speak to Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Yes" Dr. Larkin said, ignoring the stare Bakura was currently giving him. "Alone, if you please"

"Alright" Ryou said, getting up. As he passed Bakura he muttered. "Behave"

Bakura smirked as Ryou left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The two regarded each other for a moment.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Bakura" Larkin said, smiling as warmly as he could, trying to melt Bakura's cold gaze. "I've heard a lot about you"

Bakura nodded. "Ryou mentions you"

"Forget about Ryou for right now. Lets talk about you"

Bakura grinned. "About my feelings?"

"No, how about your life?"

Bakura stayed silent.

"What do you do during the day? Ryou says that you don't go to school"

"I finished school a year ago, I dropped out and took a night job" Larkin frowned. That sounded rehearsed.

"And what night job is this?" Larkin asked, jotting down on his note pad.

"I'd rather not say" Bakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"I see...if you work at night what do you do during the day?"

"I sleep a lot. Be with my friends"

"Do you have many?"

Bakura frowned. "Not really, just two"

"Ah, Marik and Malik. Am I correct?"

Bakura frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Ryou has mentioned them before"

Bakura frowned. "What else has he 'mentioned'?"

Larkin had the feeling he had just made a mistake. "Nothing of great importance, lets move on"

"I have the right to know what my hos-" Bakura stopped himself suddenly, taking a breath. "I mean... I have a right to know what my BROTHER has been saying about me"

"He says nothing ill of you or your friends if that's what you're thinking" Dr. Larkin said, shifting uncomfortably under Bakura's increasingly annoyed look.

Bakura scowled and looked as if he was about to say something, but his eyes disconnected from Larkin's.

Larkin quickly wrote down a note. It seemed as though the sound of a pen on paper jolted Bakura out of what ever thoughts were raging inside his mind.

"What are you writing down there?" he asked coldly.

"Notes" Larkin answered simply.

"About me" Bakura stated.

"Maybe"

"Let me see them"

Larkin frowned. "No"

Bakura was growing more and more annoyed, and it was showing in his face. He opened his mouth to speak-

And Ryou quickly opened the door, a slightly anxious expression on his face.

Larkin raised a confused eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted Ryou?"

Ryou looked from Bakura, who looked very peeved, and to Larkin, who was just mildly confused at the pale boy. "I uh...I wanted to know how much longer this would take. Because we have to get home very soon"

Larkin's face became weary. "In that case, sit back down"

Ryou exhaled. "Okay" he said, shutting the door and sitting back down.

Bakura elbowed him as he settled into his chair, the expression on his face was that of a child who had been rejected a shiny toy.

Larkin took a deep breath. "Well, from all the information that I've gotten from Ryou, and from the...conversation I had with Bakura, I have come up with a pretty accurate idea of your home life."

"And what's that?" Ryou asked.

"You are a young man that has a lot of stress in his life at this time. And you said, the reason you came here in the first place was so that you could figure out what was wrong with you, well that's it. You need to tone everything down."

"Tone it down?" Ryou asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ryou, you're 17. You're a kid, go have fun with your friends"

"Thats the problem" Ryou muttered.

"What is?" Larkin asked.

"I can only stand to be around my friends for so long" Ryou said, "The truth is, I don't enjoy being around them as much as they enjoy being around each other"

"Well...make some new friends! Or don't at all, do what ever you do to reduce the stress in your life."

"But what if I-" Ryou started.

"Ryou," Larkin said, raising up a hand, and silencing the boy. "Just chill out for a while."

V ^ V ^ V

Ryou and Bakura walked down the street, Ryou's hands balled into fists, his mouth more downward than Bakura had ever seen it. Bakura's hands were shoved into his pockets as he grinned like a Cheshire cat .

"You are SO immature" Ryou said, shaking his head. "I cannot believe half the things I heard you thinking back there"

"WHAT a crock. I can't believe you can stand to go to that guy every week" Bakura said, chuckling. "I mean, _seriously_! He sits right in front of you and just writes away on that damn note pad!"

"Thats his job!" Ryou said, glaring at Bakura. "You're the villain here"

"I take offense to that"

"You wanted to stab the pen into his throat!" Ryou cried.

"...what's your point?"

Ryou shook his head. "Chill out...how am I supposed to chill out when every five seconds you're doing something that either endangers YOUR life, MY life, or the lives of others?"

"Maybe we should plan something" Bakura said, smirking.

"Oh, like what exactly? Scaring small children again I'm sure, because that worked so well last time"

"No, I mean something fun. The doc has a point, I never see you go out with anyone or go anywhere besides school" Bakura said. "Maybe its time you had some fun"

"You're not serious" Ryou groaned. "I'm fine, I don't need any fun, I can live without it!"

"You really DO need therapy Ryou. No one can live without fun" Bakura said. "You know what? Tomorrow"

Ryou grimaced. "Tomorrow what?"

"Tomorrow we are going to have fun!" Bakura cried, a somewhat frightening grin on his face. "And Marik and Malik can come too!"

"Please...no"

"Yes! This sounds like fun already" Bakura said, his eyes taking on that excited/maniacal gleam that Ryou knew so well.

Ryou sighed as they approached their home. "Fun sucks..."

V ^ V ^ V

Thats about it.

I'll try to keep putting them up as fast as I can.


	3. A Personal Prologue

MP: Ho, ho, ho! Well, if it isn't fat stinking billy goat Billy Boy in poison!

Cee: Stop with the Clockwork Orange references

MP: Kay

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh, its characters, or any affiliates, references and blah blah blah...

M W M W M

Ryou was up early the next morning.

In the first few seconds of consciousness, he was happy.

He relived the very last moments of his dreams, and relished in the way the blanket seemed to mold to and warm every part of his body.

Lazily, he opened his eyes to the first pale rays of sunlight drifting in through his window and stretching across his gray carpeted floor.

Then it hit him.

He had to spend an entire day with Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

Groaning, he calculated the odds of jumping from his bedroom window and still being able to run faster than Bakura. He soon realized that the odds were against him.

Sighing, he rolled onto his stomach.

Bakura for a day he could handle.

The other two he wasn't so sure about.

Hell, he didn't even know where they were going.

Bakura had gotten on the phone the minute they got home, and had spent the next 20 minutes on it. During this time, Ryou had fled to his room to listen to depressing music and chat about how fun sucks on Facebook.

He couldn't deny the slight excitement that entered him at the thought of spending the day with Malik.

That...interest (crush sounded SO childish) had begun a long time ago.

And in quite an awkward manner.

V ^ V ^ V

_It was 2:50 and he couldn't sleep._

_The voices from downstairs had stopped maybe an hour ago, but he couldn't find calm._

_The silence around him was unnerving, not comfortable, and if he tried to fill it with sound it would only get worse._

_And he was thirsty._

_He had been for two hours, but had not been brave enough to venture downstairs and encounter Bakura's new friends._

_Apparently the ancient Egyptian ritual when one meets new friends is to get outlandishly drunk and annoy whomever is in the house._

_Now however is was getting almost un-ignorable._

_He was, minute by minute, feeling the urge to fill the tasteless, empty, void that night gave him with tasteless, empty liquid that did nothing but hydrate you._

_Taking a deep breath, he sat up and listened._

_In the room beside his, he could hear Bakura breathing, almost snoring, which meant that it was probably safe to go down._

_Carefully standing up, he walked VERY slowly towards his white door, each step was like stepping on __whooping cushions around sleeping lions._

_The stairs were right in front of his door, so it was a blissfully short walk._

_Right up until he passed through the living room._

_He had noticed nothing very unusual about it at first, until he saw a pair of shoes dangling above the ground as its unknown occupant slept in the chair._

_Upon seeing this, Ryou immediately froze in shock._

_He hadn't expected them to still be here._

_The one that slept in the chair had golden hair that shot upward in gravity defying ways, and he had a tan arm draped over his eyes, to block out some unseen light, obscuring most of his face._

_The other was sleeping on the floor, as though he had not noticed the couch that was just behind his head._

_His face was peaceful in sleep. The Kohl underneath his eyes resting naturally against his smooth and tan skin, his lips slightly parted. His gold hair lay underneath his head and slightly fanned out, reaching his shoulders._

_His chest was rising and falling deeply._

_His dreams were good._

_Ryou quickly looked away._

_Imagine if one of them woke up and saw him staring? Eee..._

_He walked carefully in the direction of his kitchen, where a bright light was shining from the small light above his sink, illuminating the linoleum floor and the green walls._

_He walked to the cupboard, opening it with a slight creak, and extracting a tall glass from within it._

_The faucet turned on. The sound of water was calming, and yet that unnerving feeling of false security wouldn't leave him. _

_Ryou sighed. The glass was full now, and he turned the water off, and reached for the glass._

_When suddenly two arms found there way around his waist and he felt a face press itself into his back._

_Gasping, Ryou tried to turn around, but those strong arms encircled him and he could only fully turn his head._

_It was the boy from before, who had been sleeping peacefully only two minutes ago._

_He had his arms around Ryou, and had seemed to be leaning against him, his knees almost on the floor._

_The boy giggled. "Not as tired as you thought, huh?"_

_It was slurred._

_Great. More drunk people._

_Ryou fumbled about for words. "Uh...I'm not-"_

_The boy laughed. "Baku...ra..you're just so.."_

_Ryou tried to shake him off, but found that the boy was exactly as strong as he looked. "Look, I'm-"_

"_SILLY!" the boy cried, actually sinking to the floor this time, and letting his grip on Ryou go._

_Ryou turned around to look at the boy, who was currently residing on the floor, taking turns between giggling and giggling harder._

_His eyes were beautiful. That was the first thing Ryou registered as he looked the boy face to face._

_They were lavender, but had a dark purple ring just around the outer circle, with strangely large pupils right smack dab in the middle._

_Shaking his head slightly, Ryou focused on the task at hand._

"_Excuse me?" he said, somewhat timidly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Bakura. I'm-"_

_The boys eyes finally met his, and the differences between Ryou and Bakura seemed to grow more profound in his eyes._

"_You're not Bakura" he said, his eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion._

_Ten out of ten Sherlock._

"_No" Ryou said. "I'm Ryou. Bakura is my...well, we're...we live together"_

_The boy seemed to be trying to understand as much as his drunken mind could._

"_Who are you?" Ryou asked._

_They boy smiled, glad at finding a question he could answer. "Malik"_

_Malik._

_Very nice..._

_Wait, he was focusing._

_Malik seemed to be analyzing him in a part childish and part calculating manner._

"_You're pretty..." he said, grinning ear to ear._

_Ryou blinked. How was he supposed to respond to that?_

"_Uh...thank you" he said, grimacing and, much to his dismay, blushing._

"_You're blushing!" Malik cried, and giggled furiously once more. _

"_Yes I am" Ryou sighed. "Malik, I really think its time that you got back to bed"_

_Malik frowned. "You don't like me?"_

_Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Of course I do, I just think that you need to get some sleep before we...make cookies"_

_Malik smiled fully. "I like cookies!"_

_Ryou nodded and bent down to help him up. "Yes, but you need your sleep before we can make them"_

_Malik nodded silently as Ryou led him back into the dark living room, and onto the couch, which he collapsed upon._

_Ryou smiled to himself at the childish way this Malik was acting. If he acted that way when he was drunk Bakura probably would have killed him by now._

_He grabbed a blanket aff the arm of the couch and threw it over Malik's almost unconscious form._

_He walked up towards Maliks head and made sure that the blanket was covering him._

_Without warning, Malik's lavender eyes opened and he took Ryou by the collar of his blue pajamas, pulling Ryou's face down to meet his, making their lips connect._

_It lasted for over five seconds. Five seconds of Ryou tasting the liquor on Maliks mouth, and Malik tasting the sweet taste that was Ryou, taking joy in every moment._

_Five seconds. Before Ryou was able to pull away._

_Malik rested back onto the couch, his eyes were tired, but full of amusement at the look on Ryou's cherry red face._

_Ryou looked down at him for a minute, before practically running back up the stairs and into his room, where he all but slammed the door._

_He lay on the bed for hours more, making sense of it._

_It was a kiss from someone who wasn't in their right mind, and that was all._

_Or, at least thats what he told himself,_

_Deep inside he wanted it to mean something else._

_He also realized that he had forgotten his water._

V ^ V ^ V

Ryou could look back at the memory and laugh now, especially after Malik's awkward apology the next morning, which consisted of seven "um's" , one "Really sorry", and another "Kissing you and stuff".

He had spoken a few words to him every time he saw him, and even fewer words to the boy in the chair, who turned out to be Marik.

He supposed it was unhealthy to want something that wasn't going to happen.

But he couldn't help but want Malik to kiss him again.

It was these thoughts that made him drift back into a short but sweet sleep, in which dreams of lavender eyes and alcohol breath still chased him.

M W M W M

And thats pretty much it,

Facebook belongs to...Facebook I guess...


	4. The Ride to Pluto

MP: Well, here we are. School started today for me, so my goal to have this finished before school is now shot to hell, and is currently being eaten by hell-hounds.

Cee:...

MP: And a special thank you to you to my wonderful reviewers earthluva, Mairorah, and scrambled-eggs-at-midnight. You guys are awesome, and its cool to know I'm writing for someone.

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh, its characters, affiliates, and any references she may make in the course of this fic.

M W M W M

Ryou walked as slowly as he could down the stairs after showering and doing his normal 'Make yourself look slightly attractive' routine.

He found Bakura, as usual, on the floor in front of the T.V, eating a bowl of Cocoa Crispie's.

"That's bad for your eyes you know" Ryou said, trying to figure out why Bakura was watching a Lady Gaga video.

"Your point?" Bakura said, looking at him. "You're...dressed okay"

"Gee thanks. When are Malik and Marik coming?"

"Now" Bakura said, getting to his knees to look out the window. "Well, well, well!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" said a voice from the front door.

Turning, Ryou was met with Malik.

He looked better than the last time Ryou saw him, but maybe the morning did that to some people.

He was wearing black cargo pants, and a dark green shirt that showed a very tempting glimpse of his abs. And, as per usual, all of that Egyptian bling he was so fond of wearing in the hot sun, with no regard for future 3rd degree burns.

"Hey Ryou" he greeted, with a small smile. "Bakura" he nodded to the thief.

"Malik" Bakura said, turning of the T.V and turning to Malik. "Are you ready for some FUN?"

"I sure AM!" Malik said, smirking. He looked at Ryou. "Are YOU ready for some fun?"

"I am NOT ready for the fun" Ryou said said, mimicking the looks on both of their faces.

"Well get the hell over it!" Bakura said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door, which Malik shut.

"Bakura, we didn't lock the door-" Ryou cried, looking back.

"There's nothing in there anyway" Bakura said, steering him towards a... red and white 1966 VW bus.

In the front seat was Marik, wearing the same black shirt and tan pants that Ryou had always seen him in, causing him to wonder exactly how little Marik cared about personal hygiene. He decided to keep arms distance away from him during the course of this day.

"Look at that, its the thief and his stick in the mud host" Marik said, raising an eyebrow and smirking in that evil 'I-know-I-could-kill-you-and-get-away-with-it-so-pleh-on-you' way.

"Hi Marik" Bakura said, still holding onto Ryou's arm as they climbed into the back seat and Malik climbed into the front. "Where did you get this piece of crap?"

Marik smiled. "Two blocks from our apartment. I'll return it, don't worry"

"So he says" Malik said, turning back to smile at Ryou in a 'I-think-they're-crazy-too' kind of way.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked, buckling his seat belt, noticing that he was the only one in the jeep doing so.

"Well first we're going to journey to Mars, maybe visit the stars and MAYBE even find our breakfast on Pluto" Bakura said, "Even though its not even a planet anymore."

"I still don't accept that" Malik said. "Pluto was too awesome a planet to just NOT be one anymore"  
"Saturn is cooler" Marik argued, starting up the bus. "It has rings and shit"

"You're both full of bull crap." Bakura said, shaking his head. "Neptune is SO better than Pluto or Saturn"

"Neptune has nothing special about it! Its blue and has no impact on the world" Marik said, going down the road fast now.

"Oh, like Saturn does anything!" Bakura cried, "Its not even pretty! Neptune is a pretty blue color..."

"Pluto is small and versatile..." Malik offered.

"And not a planet!" Marik cried, the pedal almost on the floor by now as he pulled onto a freeway.

"Will someone answer my question please?" Ryou asked, being very thankful he buckled up as he saw them speed past every other car on the road.

"I did" Bakura answered, looking pensively out the window as several horns went off in their direction.

"Same to you!" Marik roared out the window. "And thats not very LADY LIKE!"

"I don't believe you when you say we're going to space, now give me an answer" Ryou said, crossing his arms and putting a hopefully convincing look on his face.

"No" said the whole vehicle.

"Why?" Ryou whined.

"Because shut up" Marik said as more horns blared. Growling, he stuck his hand out the window and gave everyone on the road a finger full of fuck you.

Malik rolled his eyes. "You stole a car, you're WAY overdoing it on the speed limit, and you just flipped off a bunch of people who are probably lawyers on their way to a convention. We are going to get arrested today"

"Yep, it'll be fun. Wait and see" Marik said, bringing his hand back inside the car. "Besides, we'll switch cars everywhere we go"

Bakura rolled his eyes."Like thats going to help the situation at all"

"This is stupid, I want music" Malik said, leaning forward and pressing the 'Play' button on the tape player.

Malik leaned back in his seat as 'There's a Rumor in St. Petersburg' started playing.

Ryou couldn't help it, he started to giggle,

Just the fact that he was speeding down the road with horns all around them, in a red and white HIPPIE van, with the craziest people he had ever met, listening to the soundtrack of an animated movie about a princess.

It was a funny circumstance.

And it was made all the more funny when Bakura started singing along.

"Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg! Have you heard what they're saying on the streets?" Bakura sang, bobbing his head.

"Although the Czar did not survive, one daughter may be still alive!" Malik joined in.

"Huh?" Marik said.

"The princess Anastasiaaaa!" they all sang very loudly.

"And please do not repeat!" Malik sang, a large, childish smile on his face.

Ryou wasn't even giggling anymore. He was full on 'Gasp! I need oxygen!' laughing.

"Its a rumor!"

"A legend!"

"A mystery!"

Malik was dancing in his seat. "Something whispered in an alleyway, or through a crack!"

Marik had a maniacally joyful gleam in them as he sang along. "Its a rumor thats part of-"

"Our history!" Bakura sang, cracking a genuine smile.

"They say her royal grandmama will pay a royal sum" Malik sang in a girly voice.

"To someone who can bring the princess baaaack!"they all sang, their voices reaching faux soprano like notes.

Ryou gasped for air as he doubled over in his seat, his eyes watering.

"Ryou, thats the first time I've heard you laugh in DAYS" Bakura said, giving him a smile.

Malik turned to look at him, his lavender eyes sparkling. "Are you ready for the fun NOW?" he asked, his tone playful.

Ryou took a deep breath, steadying himself. "...No, still not ready"

Malik shrugged. "It was worth a try"

Ryou smiled as they turned off the busy road and onto a happily less populated road.

"Hey Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Yes dear?" Bakura asked, leaning far into his seat.

"I had insomnia last night and you know what I realized?"

"Hm?" Bakura asked, closing his eyes.

"Whenever I'm in the car alone, not ONCE do I ever have to fart..."

Bakura's eyes shot open as he immediately started laughing, leaning forward. And, Ryou could swear he heard a snort come out.

"What the fuck do you think about when you're not sleeping?" Malik asked, his face severely grossed out.

"No, listen. Whenever I'm in the car alone I don't have to, but whenever somebody else is in the car with me, I always have to"

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Bakura gasped.

"Maybe" Marik said, smirking.

"Dude, if you have to fart, just fart. We're amongst men here" Malik said, resting his head on a fist.

Bakura shook his head, wiping his eyes. "Oh my God..."

Ryou smiled. "Do you guys have these conversations often?"

"More than you can imagine, kid" Marik said, glancing back at him and winking.

"That was worse than the time you talked about what it would be like if you had boobs" Bakura said.

"Made out of marshmallows" Malik added.

"In space" Marik nodded. "It WAS a trippy dream"

Ryou laughed. He never heard his other 'friends' talk that way.

Never singing along to the 'Anastasia' soundtrack, or mentioning farting in cars, marshmallow boobs in space, or even arguing over which planet was best.

And they certainly never stole cars, or exceeded the speed limit on a high way, or flip off an entire road.

He couldn't believe this. He was already starting to prefer these PSYCHOPATHS to his clean cut, good natured 'friends'.

And it was only 9:35.

It was going to be a very interesting day.

M W M W M

Its short, sorry dudes.

And if you guys can send me some suggestions on what movie you want the guys to go see in a later chapter, please review.

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Awkward Show

MP: I've been sitting here for an hour trying to write, but instead found myself watching documentaries as I'm prone to do. I've been watching "7 Days in September", and I recommend it to anyone. Its such a powerful movie, about New York in the wake of Sept. 11. I cry every time I watch it.

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh, any affiliates, or any references she may make in the course of this fic...

MP: And guys, please remember to send me your suggestions for a movie that Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik should go and see in a later chapter. Help me out with this please.

W M W M W

"You're full of bull crap Bakura"

"I am not! It was fixed! I know it was!" Bakura cried, hitting his fist on the back of Marik's seat.

Ryou smiled. They had been driving for over an hour, and he didn't mind.

He'd never had conversations like he'd had today before.

Malik rolled his eyes, his feet up on the dashboard."Cobain is dead Bakura. He has been for a LONG TIME. Get over it"

Bakura scowled. "I refuse to rule out Communist involvement!"

"What the fuck would Communists want with Kurt Cobain?" Marik asked, taking yet another turn. This time it looked like the trees were thinning.

"I don't know, I am not a Communist!"

"Bakura, let it go. Cobain is dead, Ledger is dead, Monroe is dead." Ryou said, resting his forehead to the glass on the window. "And Illuminati had nothing to do with any of it"

Bakura slumped in his seat and started grumbling as the trees finally did break, allowing everyone in the vehicle to get a good view of what was in front of them.

It was an Amusement Park. Larger than Kaibaland by the looks of it. They could see a roller coaster that seemed to stretch from one end of the park to the other, they saw a huge swing, its many seats already filled with people, they're screams muted by the doors of the van. There was a traditional Ferris wheel, the tallest ride there, occupants un-noticeable from their position above the ground.

Their eyes were everywhere at once, taking it all in and making a mental note as to what to stay away from and what they were going to force the the others to do with them.

And above the gate was a metal sign, reading out 'Plutopia', with a picture of a rocket speeding around the moon.

Ryou was the first to speak. "We're spending the day...here?"

Bakura nodded. "Part of it."

"Lets stop staring like blind people and go then" Marik said, getting out and slamming the door, leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Thats offensive and you should apologize, you heartless rat bastard" Malik said, stepping out as well.

"I know you are but what am I?"

Bakura snickered, throwing open the door, stepping out and slamming it. "Its like every time I go around with you two my age drops 8 years"

"Very true" Ryou said, following suit.

"Your mom" Marik said as the four walked up to the gates of the park.

"Your face" Ryou said back.

They stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Ryou asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You just used a form of slang" Bakura said, looking at Ryou like he had a mountain for a face.

"So?"

"You're RYOU. You don't do that" Bakura said, his eyes slightly bugging.

"I'm entitled to let whatever I want come out of my mouth" Ryou said, walking on without them.

"Weird fucking kid" Marik muttered, but followed after him.

Bakura shook his head. "You get the kid out of the house ONCE and he starts going to the dark side"

He walked on, running a little to catch up with Marik and Ryou.

Malik stayed behind for a moment.

Ryou seemed like a very predictable person. Clean, shy, pathetic, an all around woobiekitten. Not that he was an ultimate master in the inner workings of the boy, after all he'd only kissed him once...

Wow, he just thought that.

...And besides, he was drunk and couldn't remember half the night anyway.

He remembered that Ryou tasted like a kind of Mint chocolate chip ice cream flavor, but he could not remember the circumstances of which he woke up on Bakura's couch.

It was strange. Every time he went over to Bakura's, the thought of seeing Ryou was always nothing more of an afterthought until he actually saw him.

Then it was different.

It was the feeling that you just wanted to start spouting Shakespearean poetry on one knee, holding a rose in one hand and a box of chocolates in another.

Once when he got drunk he contemplated getting a guitar, standing outside Ryou's window and serenading him, but he realized he couldn't sing...and couldn't play the guitar...and didn't know exactly what serenade means.

It was only when he was drunk that he acknowledged feelings. If he did it when he was sober he would start over-analyzing the situation, and subsequently have a snap with reality and then roam the countryside killing hookers with a spoon...

But he only ever SPOKE to Ryou when he was sober, so feelings or even roaming outside the realm of general civility was never shown, or reached.

He knew that Ryou was very quiet, because he could count all the times they'd ever spoken after they kissed on one hand, and remember every word of the conversation.

"_Hi"_

"_Hi"_

"_...How are you?"_

"_Good, really good...how are you?"_

"_Okay"_

"_...Well it was good to see you"_

"_Yeah, same"_

Malik sighed. Things would change today, he promised himself that.

No more of the emotional constipation that he had been doing far too long now, he had to just...just confront the feeling and...do something to make it go away.

He was doomed.

"Malik, get your ass over here will you?" Marik called.

Malik looked up, the three were already past the gate, looking back at him curiously.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Malik said, running up to meet them.

S $ S $ S

The park was already filled, lines leading to food places were everywhere, groups of children trading tickets with each other, gaggles of girls squawking over what rides they want to go on, and men looking as though they'd already had enough and wanted to go home and watch the game.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Bakura asked.

"...I'm not sure" Marik said, watching as a group of tweens ran past them, their obnoxious laughter giving him the urge to take a pill.

"We could, um..." Ryou was thinking. The last time he had gone to an Amusement park was when he was 7, and he couldn't remember a thing.

"Is anyone hungry?" Malik asked, "It looks like theres a lot of food selection"

Bakura glanced at the booths as they walked on. "There certainly is"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Money pits, all of this. Honestly, I don't understand how you wanted to come- MINI DONUTS!" he almost screamed, taking off towards a booth with a large donut at the top of it. Ryou saw a trail of dust follow him.

"Hey!" Bakura yelled, running after him.

Malik laughed. "He has the attention span of a 3 year old"

"You couldn't tell by just looking at him" Ryou said, watching as Bakura crashed into Marik, just as Marik was talking to the guy inside the booth, causing them both to crash to the ground. Marik stood up and began to yell at Bakura in a language Ryou didn't understand, before turning back to the booth and very calmly telling the guy inside what he wanted. Bakura was on the ground cackling through this.

"They're screwballs" Malik said, shaking his head, feeling a thin sheen of sweat coat the back of his neck.

Ryou laughed. "But fun to be around"

Marik nodded. "Well," he said, standing in front of Ryou, arms crossed. "What would you like to do?"

Ryou pursed his lips and thought. "Well...what do YOU want to do?"

"Oh no, don't pull that on me. I asked you first, and you will answer."

"We could..." Ryou was trying not to look Malik directly in the eyes, because if he did he knew he would say something involving Jello and computer software. "Are there games?"

Malik looked around, "I think so. There's the...balloon one over there" he said, pointing to a booth that held no balloons whatsoever.

Ryou smiled. "You mean the milk bottle one?"

"Yes" Malik said quickly. "Yes, the milk bottle one. Lets uh...lets go play that shall we?"

He just said 'Shall we?'.

Shit.

"Okay" Ryou said, as they walked over to the booth. The woman inside was a thin blond girl, wearing shorts, a white shirt and a black apron for some reason.

"You boys want to play?" she asked.

"Yes" Ryou said, taking out a dollar and handing it to her.

"Alright then" she said, taking the dollar and reaching under the counter to bring back up three baseballs.

"Do you want to go first?" Ryou asked, lifting up a baseball and glanced at Malik, who had been discreetly looking at him all the while.

"Sure" Malik said, taking the baseball from him. Ryou felt their fingers touch for the briefest moment and almost brought his finger back up to his nose to smell.

"Throw it underhand" the woman said.

Malik was deep in concentration, hoping that defeating this useless carnival game would make him look like a bad ass.

He lobbed the ball as hard as he could using the underhand method, and the hit the bottom left bottle, which shook ever so slightly.

He had totally eaten shit.

Ryou laughed. "My turn" he said, picking up a ball, and training his eye on the bottom left bottle, which had been turned slightly away, giving him the perfect chance to knock it out from under the center bottle.

He threw the bottle...

And it fell.

Ryou laughed. He never won games, so this was a big deal.

Malik was mortified.

The woman handed Ryou a stuffed turtle. Ryou looked at it for a moment, before smiling and offering it to Malik, with a small teasing look in his eyes.

Malik could tell he was blushing, but took the turtle anyway.

He looked down at the turtles smiling eyes and unrealistic smile, and he looked up with a smirk on his face.

"I bet if we can find the balloon game I can beat you" he challenged.

Ryou smiled. "I'll take that bet"

M W M W M

Well, thar ya go.

Remember, send me suggestions please, and review because I love you guys.

I'll try to update soon.


	6. Rolla Costa Ride

MP: I'm not sure if this will be up today or tomorrow, because my brother is in town and during this time he'll inhabit our basement, so my updates may be scarce. Plus the Breakfast Club just came on Demand free, so I'll be watching it VERY soon.

Cee: Laaazy...

MP: And a big thanks to Eggy and earthluva for giving me their suggestions on movies. You readers better be careful, or else the boys are going to see Twilight.

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh, affiliates or any references she may make in the course of this fic.

W M W M W

Ryou and Malik walked away from a bean bag toss a half hour after they decided to play the balloon game.

So far the total was Ryou: 5 Mailk: 2.

Malik was holding the stuffed turtle, a dragon, a cat, a stuffed Spongebob, and a Powerpuff girl.

Ryou was holding a doggy, and a purple dolphin.

"I hate you" Malik said, his face still red.

"You keep that up and I will just have to take the Dragon away" Ryou said, smiling.

Malik frowned and hugged the dragon to his chest."No"

Ryou laughed. "Are you going to name it?"

Malik looked at it. "She looks like a Morgan"

"She?" Ryou asked.

"What? Girls are allowed to give their animals boy names, can't boys give their animals girl names?"

"I suppose" Ryou said, "I've just never met anyone that has"

Malik smiled back at him. "I like being different. Being normal is too boring for me"

Ryou nodded. "There are more crazy people in the world than normal people anyway"

Malik looked at him. Ryou looked happy, or, as happy as he'd seen Ryou look in the short time he'd known him.

He'd once asked Bakura about Ryou, when he was wasted, as usual. Bakura had been just as wasted if not more, so he guessed Bakura couldn't remember most of it.

"_Ryou has a stick up his ass. Never has any fun, never hangs out with friends, all he ever does is sit in his room and read and go on Facebook to talk about how fun sucks. Its his family you know. Father gone all the fucking time, dead mother, dead sister, all he has is me."_

Malik couldn't imagine a world where the only companionship he had was Bakura of all people.

He sighed. He was thinking in the hot sun too much that day...

"Well, what would you like to do now?" he asked Ryou.

Ryou thought. "We could..."

"Hey! Where have you girls been?" a familiar voice called out.

Malik and Ryou turned to see Bakura and Marik coming towards them, both looking a bit dirtier than the last time the two had seen them.

"What happened to you two?" Ryou asked.

"There was a slight complication at the Snow Cone booth" Marik said, smiling.

"It okay now" Bakura said, wiping what could either have been red snow cone flavoring or blood from his forehead.

"But even so, we should only stay maybe 20 more minutes, just to, you know, be safe" Marik said, looking back over his shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do in 20 minutes?" Malik asked, frowning.

"Better make that 15" Bakura said, noticing a nearby cop looking at them.

"Rides, lets do rides shall we?" Marik said, pulling them over to the closest ride to them, which just happened to be the roller coaster that looked like it could be used to give God a colonoscopy.

"Oh dear lord" Ryou said as they approached what could very well be the instrument of their deaths.

"Suck it up, we could go to jail for a very long time if you don't cowboy up and ride the Dragon" Marik said, slipping past the ticket taker as the man checked something on the ride.

"We're already going to jail for a very long time at this rate" Ryou said, following behind Malik as he too slipped past the ticket taker. "And it all because of things YOU did"

"And you're an accomplice, now shut up" Bakura said, following after.

It was quite a long roller coaster. And, being the dumb asses that they were, Bakura and Marik went straight for the very front car, causing Ryou and Malik to sit straight behind them.

"This'll be fun" Malik said to Ryou, as they dropped their animals on the ground. "Just wait and see"

"I didn't want to do this" Ryou said, climbing into the car and snapping his seatbelt. "If you survive, will you make sure that goes on my tombstone?"

"You'll be okay" Malik said, snapping his belt as the seats behind them started to fill, and the ticket taker went around and made sure the belts and handles were secure.

As he walked to the front, Ryou could practically hear the man thinking 'I didn't see those sons-of-whores pay!'.

He pulled down the secure bar down and Ryou grabbed it tightly.

When he walked up to Marik and Bakura's cart, he frowned and said, "You HAVE to wear your seat belts boys"

Bakura grumbled but buckled his anyway, but Marik stayed defiantly put. Bakura nudged him, and Marik begrudgingly consented and the ticket taker pulled down their security bar.

Ryou breathed deeply. He hadn't eaten yet today, so he wondered if he had to throw up if he would puke up guts or just wretch.

Malik smiled as he watched Ryou trying to breath calmly. He was cute when he was nervous.

He put his hand over Ryou's tightly clenched fist.

Ryou's eyes opened quickly, and he looked at Malik, who smiled at him.

Ryou smiled back, and was about to say something to him, but the ride started.

Like most clichéd roller coasters, it went ever so slowly up a very large metal and wooden hill, pausing for just a moment before the fall began.

Ryou flt like he was hanging in space, he could slightly hear Marik and Bakura laughing at the impending fall, but all he could feel was the feel of Malik's hand on top of his.

His body was suspended, and he was walking in space.

It was like he was going to Pluto.

They fell.

The rush of wind against his face was sharp and cold, blowing his hair back from his face harshly , his eyes shut instantly to both shield them from the rush, but also to spare himself the image of the car plummeting faster and faster down the narrow slope.

They were going up again, not as fast, but certainly not slow. They were spiraling, then up again, then harshly downward, and then they spiraled faster, faster, faster...

He thought he heard screaming, and he didn't know if it was Malik or himself.

From the front car he could hear screaming and laughing at the same time.

Suddenly, they were going up very slowly again.

Ryou opened his eyes, and glanced beside him. Malik had the expression of a moose who just saw a doe just hit by an 18 wheel truck after being told that said deer was pregnant with his child.

His hair was messy from being blown back, and he was smiling slightly as he looked at Ryou, who guessed he wasn't looking too hot right now.

He looked down and saw that Malik's hand was still holding tightly onto his. He brought his gaze back to Malik, who had a very puzzling look on his face, as though he had just realized something.

Then they fell again.

This time, Ryou didn't shut his eyes.

His hair was whipped about around his face as they sped downward, then slid up , then sideways into the spiral once again, gracefully coming out of it as they coasted to a stop right where they began.

Bakura turned around to looked at them as the security bars were released. "Was that cool or what?"

Ryou smiled back at him, patting his hair back into place. "It was fast"

"You're damn right it was" Marik said, getting out of the cart and stretching his legs.

Malik smirked, then looked down to where his hand was till placed over Ryou's. His eyes widened slightly and he let go.

Ryou removed his hand from the bar, noticing the thin red line around his knuckles where Malik had been grasping.

He got out of the cart quickly, to avoid getting another meaningful look from Malik.

"Bakura" Marik said, looking back towards a Hot Dog stand.

"What?" Bakura asked, getting out of the cart.

"We have a bit of a problem"

Bakura looked at the stand, where a group of cops was standing looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh shit" he said.

"We better get out of here" Marik said, heading right for the exit.

"Yeah" Bakura said, following.

Ryou looked at the pile of animals, and just picked up the Purple Dolphin and followed Bakura. Malik had to think for a moment, before picking up Morgan the Dragon and running after.

They tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as they walked back out to the parking lot, totally aware of the two cops following them.

"You left the keys in the car" Ryou pointed out as they started I the direction of the van.

"Who says we're driving that piece of crap?" Marik asked, taking out a pair of keys with a Rabbit foot on it and walked towards a BMW.

"You're not stealing a BMW" Malik said, picking up his pace to be right beside Marik.

"No, I'm not" Marik said, tossing the keys to Bakura. "His highness is"

Bakura snickered as he unlocked the doors, and got into the drivers seat.

"We're all getting arrested today" Malik said, slipping into the back seat, Ryou following him in.

"Black interior, very James Bondish" Marik said, slamming the door as he got into the passenger seat.

"Lets get out of here" Bakura said, revving the engine as they saw the two cops approaching the BMW very fast.

"Now" Malik said.

Bakura quickly pulled out of the space, almost hitting one of the cops in the process. They drove out of the parking lot fast, going straight down the road, with no regard for anyone else coming down that particular road.

"Well, what do we do now?" Bakura asked.

"Something where it will be ALMOST impossible for you two to get us in trouble" Ryou said, resting his forehead on the glass of the window.

"A movie then!" Marik said, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

"Sounds good to me" Bakura said, turning off the dirt road and onto the main road.

W M W M W

Sorry its been a long wait and this is short, but bear with me.

If you guys have anymore suggestions regarding movies for me, now is the time for it.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Entre Act

MP: Well, here we are. It has been chosen that our boys will go and see a film about sparkling vampires. Thank you to Eggy and fangs1998 for their reviews, I really appreciate you guys.

Cee: MP does not own Yugioh, affiliates or any references she may make in the course of this fic.

W M W M W

"What do you guys think it would be like if we didn't have dicks?" Marik asked, looking out the window as they returned to the familiar area of Domino.

"You'd never see my ass again" Bakura said, his driving only slightly calmer than Marik's. At least he hadn't flipped the bird at anyone yet.

"Then we probably wouldn't be effected by women so much" Malik said.

"Obviously" Ryou said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up" Malik said, smiling back at him.

"But seriously, what do you think it would be like? I mean, we wouldn't be able to reproduce, so the world would end" Marik said.

"Does everyone lose their dicks or just men?" Bakura asked, as the theater came into sight.

"Monkeys keep their dicks" Marik said, a smirk on his face.

"What woman is gonna want to have sex with a monkey?" Ryou asked.

"That reminds me, how has Tea been?"Bakura asked, his little 'I-know-you-love-me-anyway' smirk on his face, and he pulled into the parking lot.

"Fuck you" Ryou said, laughing.

"Can act like yourself and NOT swear? Because its really starting to make me think we should take you home before we rub off on you some more" Bakura said, shaking his head.

"What movie do you want to see?" Malik asked, looking at the three posters on the wall of the theater.

"Theres Inception" Marik said, seeing the first poster.

"Seen it three times already" Bakura said.

"What about The Last Exorcism?" Ryou asked.

"I've quit exorcism movies after Marik decided to pretend he was possessed" Malik said, grimacing. "It wasn't pretty."

"The pea soup stain washed out, stop bringing it up" Marik grumbled.

"Theres only one movie left then" Bakura said.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, straining to get a look at the poster.

"That one about the vampires" Bakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, I never saw that one" Marik said thoughtfully.

"They sparkle from what I hear" Malik said.

"Sparkling vampires? If that isn't an attention getter I don't know what is" Bakura said, shaking his head.

"Its annoying." Ryou said, rolling his eyes. "Every girl in school reads those books. If they even hear the name Edward they go into comas"

"I have to see this" Malik said, determinedly.

"WHY?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide.

"I wanna see what is so great about this...vampire... that gets all these girls in a tizzy" Malik said, getting out of the BMW.

"I suppose I agree with him" Marik said, following.

Bakura just shrugged and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition just as Marik had. Ryou had a feeling they would be taking another car home.

And he didn't know why, but the Volvo they parked next to looked strangely familiar.

He brushed the thought off as he followed his three companions into the theater.

Malik bought his ticket, and then Ryou waited as Bakura and Marik argued over whether Bakura had stolen Marik's wallet or not. In the end, Bakura had to cough it up because they were almost 'escorted' out of the building.

Th the theater was already half full, despite the fact that it was just another showing of a movie that came out a few years earlier.

They took their seats closer to the middle, Ryou in the aisle seat, Malik beside him, Bakura beside him, and Marik on the end.

"What is this movie about besides sparkling vampires?" Marik mumbled to Bakura.

"No idea" Bakura mumbled back, trying unsuccessfully to open the licorice he had bought before being escorted away from the food stand.

"What are you thinking?" Malik asked, noticing Ryou's thoughtful expression as he stared at the screen, flashing ad's for popcorn and humble, family owned watch fixing shops.

"Nothing important" Ryou said, smiling in a wistful sort of way.

"Tell me anyway" Malik said.

"I was...I guess I was thinking about how much fun you guys are" Ryou said, his cheeks tinting pink .

"Not many people think like you" Malik said, shaking his head. "Most people just give us a wide berth because of the all 'We've all tried to kill you at one point or another' thing"

Ryou frowned. "I thought they had forgiven you"

Malik chuckled. "Death threats take a minimum of three years to get over, not to mention psychological damage, which takes five. That gives us 8 years, and its only been two" Malik stretched out his legs and put them on the empty seat in front of him. "I'll give them this though, they are damn good liars"

Ryou laughed. "They are"

Malik looked at his almost saddened expression. "You don't enjoy them?"

"I do! Don't think I don't" Ryou said quickly. "Its just that...they've all known each other for so long, and I'm just so...so..."

"New?" Malik offered.

"Yeah, I guess thats it" Ryou nodded. "I don't think they like ME very much though"

"Why would you think that?"

"They always seem sort of cautious around me. Like I'm going to pull out a gun and tell them to get down or I'll shoot"

Malik laughed. "I can't imagine you doing that."

"They obviously do. Bakura's been out for almost a year now and they still think we're going to switch at any random moment" Ryou said, scowling in a manner that still made him look like a particularly lost puppy.

"They haven't really been civil to me either" Malik said.

"Do you ever see them?" Ryou asked.

"Uhh..." Malik started, but just then, a few familiar voices got their attention.

As if on cue, the Loser Brigade entered the theater, their obnoxious voices carrying all the way over to them.

"Welly, welly, well" Bakura said, smirking over at them.

"This just got a lot more interesting" Marik said. "We need a game plan"

"Right we do" Bakura said, as they slumped down in their seats and whispered.

"Uh oh" Ryou said, and Malik wasn't sure if he was addressing Bakura and Marik, or the Loser Brigade, who were coming up the steps towards them.

"Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me" Ryou whispered.

"Hey Ryou!" he heard Joey call.

Frigging irony.

Ryou looked up to see the whole group halted in front of them.

"Uh..hey guys" Ryou said, smiling up at them sheepishly. "...whats up?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Tea said, looking at his current company with a look of slight disapproval.

"I'm here to see the uh...the vampire movie." Ryou said, his smile faltering. "This is the vampire movie right?"

"Uh, yes its the vampire movie" Tristan said, raising an eyebrow. "But Ryou, what are you doing with-"

"Hes spending time with an acquaintance in need" Malik said, crossing his arms. "You see, my therapist said that I needed to chill out a bit more, so I asked Bakura to come with me and Marik for the day. I felt bad that Ryou was being left out so I invited him along too"

Yugi raised his eyebrows. "And you accepted Ryou?"

"Of course I did" Ryou said, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. "I thought it would be nice to get to know him a little better"

"Ryou, are you aware that you are getting to know someone who has almost KILLED YOU?" Tea cried.

"Yes, I am aware of that Tea" Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I rolled my eyes. I do occasionally roll my eyes at stupid things, and swear. Sometimes I do them both at once" Ryou said, then rolled his eyes as he said shit.

"Ryou, whats the matter with-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, I don't want to have this conversation right now. Not only is it rude to Malik, but the movie will start soon, so I suggest you take your seats now" Ryou said, his voice uncharacteristically icily.

They looked as though they wanted to say some more, but they thankfully shut their pie holes and moved on to find their seats.

"God" Malik said, glancing back at them as they took their seats a few rows behind them. "How do you get through a day with those things?"

"I honestly have no idea" Ryou said, shaking his head. "And you didn't need to lie for me"

Malik shrugged. "I think you're screwed for all time either way. At least I could help soften the blow"

Ryou laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Good job"

"At least they saw you stand up for yourself. I haven't seen you do that so far" Malik said, sneaking a piece of licorice out of Bakura's pack while he and Marik conspired.

"I suppose" Ryou sighed. "I don't think I'll talk to them again for a while"

"Good for you, Ryou" Malik said, biting off a chunk of the licorice.

"They just kind of annoy me now" Ryou said, resting his head on his fist. "I never noticed how rude they really were to people they don't like"

"You have to give them their due though" Malik said, handing him a strip of the red rope. "I did try to kill them"

"They like to play themselves up as these sympathetic, forgiving bastards, but deep down they're just like everyone else"

"Everyone else?"

"No good, narcissistic, greedy, prejudiced, assholes" Ryou said.

Malik frowned. "Not everyone is like that. Present company exempt"

"Everyone I've ever met is" Ryou said, biting his bottom lip.

Malik took his hand, and Ryou felt that Pluto spark again. He looked over at Malik, who smiled at him, and put the rest of his licorice in his mouth.

Ryou smiled at him, and held his hand back.

Above them, the lights dimmed, and the movie started.

W M W M W

Well, there ya are. Its short again, I know I know...

I'll try to post again as soon as I can.


	8. Where is my mind?

MP: Not out as soon as I hoped, but I'm hoping it'll be worth it. Thanks to Eggy and to Lazy Cat 44 for their reviews. We got 15 now, I've never had that happen.

Cee: Because you're a slacker who never finishes things. MP doesn't own Yugioh, Twilight, affiliates, or any references she may make in the course of this fic.

W M W M W

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die"_

Malik smirked. Was that meant to draw him in?

There was a deer on the screen, and it seemed like this deer running was going to be the only action on screen.

"If she lives in Arizona, why is she so pale?" Marik quietly asked Bakura.

"I don't know. But I like her dads mustache" Bakura said, eating another rope of licorice.

Ryou seemed intensely bored already. The screen had two colors so far, white and gray.

Why anyone would want to move to a town named after cutlery, where it always rains, and who harbors vampires, was beyond him.

He suddenly felt the burning in his eyes for the first time that day, signifying that his sleep was still not caught upon.

The dull, muted colors of this movie, the ethereal tones of the music, the darkness of the theater, and the warmth of Malik's hand on his was just asking for troubled.

He tried to think of things to keep him awake. Stimulus, Lady Gaga, Brangelina,the quadratic formula, conspiracy theories, who to make banana bread, the bones in your hand, the name of the guy who invented the sponge...

Nothing was working.

He could feel his mind leaving him...

Where was it going?

Where was his mind?

That was a song...he couldn't remember who wrote it though...

His head tipped forward, and landed on the arm of his seat.

He felt someones hand on his shoulder. He opened his tired eyes to see Malik smiling.

"If you need a softer pillow, I'm right here." he whispered.

Ryou smiled, then, in a show of cooperation he sat back up and rested his head on Malik's shoulder, letting his eyes drop closed thankfully.

Malik could swear he heard the hallelujah chorus.

But it was just vampires walking into the lunch room, while Bakura and Marik squealed like girls as Edward the sparkly entered.

V ^ V ^ V

What was happening to the world?

Yugi wasn't even looking at the screen anymore. He was completely focused on his white haired frienf five rows in front of them.

It made no sense.

Ryou was the kindest, the most innocent of them all, the most lonely. He had a controlling yami living with him for God's sake!

Why would Ryou, the most innocent, want to spend time with THEM?

Bakura was insane, a thief, an most likely liked to smack Ryou around once in a while.

Malik had tried to kill all of them, he and Bakura had sliced Ryou's arm open, and then he had gone freaking Charles Manson on everyone.

Marik was a psychopathic serial murderer. There wasn't much about him other than that.

And yet Ryou was sitting with them.

And not just sitting with them, he was actually leaning his head on Malik's shoulder!

Yugi felt nauseous.

"Can you believe this, Yug?" Joey hissed.

"No Joey, I can't say that I do" Yugi whispered back.

"He was so normal on Friday, I don't know what happened" Joey said, shaking his head.

"He shouldn't be around them" Yugi whispered, shaking his head. "They're dangerous"

Joey scowled. "He's different, I can see it"

Yugi frowned. "This isn't good"

V ^ V ^ V

The movie did not have a plot.

Bakura surmised that much.

It was teenage angst at its undead best.

It seemed like Ryou didn't make it, as he saw his former host leaning his head on Malik's shoulder. And Malik didn't seem to mind that one bit.

He was bothered. Ryou was, in some senses, his moody little shit of a brother, and being such, he felt a tinge of protectiveness when he saw his friend and his brother getting a little cozy.

And Marik was not helping.

"What do you think their kids would look like?" he whispered.

"Up yours" Bakura hissed, harshly biting off a bit of the licorice.

Marik snickered. "I'm guessing blond with brown eyes"

"Marik, I swear to God, I will kill you if you don't shut up and watch Robby Peterson"

"Remove the stick that is shoved up your anus" Marik smirked. "And his name is Cedric"

Bakura scowled. "You have to stop with that Harry Potter man"

"Do you think we should enforce the plan yet?"

Bakura smiled finally. "Lets wait for a more dramatic scene"

"Yessir" Marik said, stealing more licorice.

Bakura still glanced to the side and scowled from time to time, but more or less kept his mouth shut.

V ^ V ^ V

_It wasn't that cold._

_You would imagine it was cold in the shadows, but it wasn't, it was actually quite warm._

_Yes...as warm as toast up on Pluto..._

_Ryou didn't move. He didn't care to move._

_He had never been high. But he had always imagined it like this._

_Floating, the feel of mist on your face, his mind floating billions of miles above his head, every muscle in his body as light as strands of silk._

_It wasn't a bad feeling to be in the shadows, despite what everyone said about it._

_But maybe that was just because he was dying._

_He had been there for so long. He couldn't tell how long..._

_Weeks, months..._

_He knew that the longer you spent in the shadows, the more you drain away, and he imagined that it was happening to him._

_It was not unpleasant to die._

_His eyes were open, staring straight up at the swirling black clouds._

_They looked cumuloft to him, but maybe he was just in a good mood. Why he felt so good now that he felt death was strange and disturbing to him._

_He wasn't suicidal, that was one thing he knew about himself. He never felt the immediate need to die, and now that he had Bakura life was too interesting to just give up._

_Bakura was around here too, Ryou could sense him._

_The link between him and Bakura was still intact, not that Bakura cared to talk to him at the moment. Ryou guessed he was still sore over Marik's triumph over him, but it was a source of amusement for Ryou at the moment._

_The fact that Bakura, who had always flaunted his superiority at the game over Ryou, had been defeated by someone who was not only better than him, but more devious than him._

_Ryou knew that Marik stood no chance against Yugi. Yugi could defeat God in a card game._

_So it sounded like Ryou would have some more company very soon._

_Malik was there as well._

_Ryou could tell because of the screams._

_He felt strangely sorry for the poor Egyptian boy. Trapped in here with no friends or family, probably never to escape._

_Mai was there, but he never heard her. He wasn't sure he wanted to._

_Ryou was not blind to the actions of his friends. They were probably gathered around her bed right now, crying tears of blood to make her come back._

_But no one visited him._

_They were scared of him._

_Scared of Bakura. _

_They probably thought Bakura was abusive. But he wasn't._

_Not physically, but there was a lot of name calling in his house these days. That barely counted as abuse though, so he kept his mouth shut to most of his 'friends'._

_He heard another scream pierce the air, this time closer to him._

_Probably Malik again._

_He wanted to find the strength to get up and comfort him, but he just couldn't. His legs were air, his head was empty._

_Was anyone looking for him?_

_Anyone up there?_

_No they wouldn't be would they?_

_They wouldn't find him anyway._

"_I'm over here" he whispered, his voice raspy from lack of use. "Just...take a left at the milky way..."_

_There was breathing beside him._

_And then light._

V ^ V ^ V

This Patterson kid wasn't that hot.

Malik had seen far better I his life.

I mean, maybe if you liked that messy, slovenly, kind of junkie type appearance, maybe you could consider him attractive, but other than that, there was not much going on there.

Bell was not sitting right with him either. She was like a piece of meat with no salt, or even a tangy rub.

He liked this chick better in that movie about the girl band.

Bakura looked very perturbed with this movie, having hissed several times 'That doesn't happen!'.

It was now the supposed 'big-dramatic-he's-a-vampire!' scene. It wasn't so shocking, the secret of the entire story was given away on the back of the first book for God's sake.

Ryou was still thankfully sleeping, giving Malik the chance to cautiously rest his head on top of Ryou's as the boy slept peacefully, oblivious to the vampire love story around him.

If only Malik could be that lucky.

He could sense that Marik and Bakura had something lined up very soon, but he was too scared to lean over and ask what it was.

Number one, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, and number two, he didn't want to wake Ryou up.

Ryou shifted against him, his peaceful face frowning in his sleep.

Edward was unbuttoning his shirt on screen and all the girls were going ape-shit for some reason...

Ryou was shifting a little more, the noise was probably bothering him.

Suddenly he heard Ryou's voice, barely above a whisper. "I'm over here" he whispered. "Just...take a left at the milky way..."

That phrase gave him the most eerie Deja Vu he'd ever had.

Where had he heard that before?

A long time ago he had heard that voice, barely whispering it into the shadows as he tried to escape the horrors that tormented his soul night and day. He didn't know who it was, only that seconds afterwards he had seen the light.

Beside him, he felt Bakura bolt up.

Turning his head, he saw Bakura and Marik standing up, blocking the screen for anyone sitting behind them.

"Down in front!" shouted somebody.

Malik then noticed that they were both holding the straws from their drinks out in front of them like wands.

He was about to ask them what the hell they were doing, when they screamed loud enough so that everyone in the building could probably hear them:

"KILL THE SPARE!"

They then ran out of the theater, stepping on quite a few feet as they did so, as the entire placed yelled at them, laughed, and clapped.

Ryou's eyes cracked open at the sound and movement.

The entire place seemed to be erupting into a volcano of sound, which was very unfortunate when people were attempting to sleep during the goddamn vampire movie.

Ryou brought his head up, feeling as though it were three tons heavier than it was when he had fallen asleep on Malik's shoulder.

He groggily blinked and shook his head, groaning at the noise around him.

"You okay?" he heard ask Malik ask him, not bothering to be quiet.

"Yeah" he said, his voice not sounding real. "I just need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay" Malik said, frowning.

Ryou stumbled down the stairs, keeping one hand firmly clasped to the rail as he made his way down the dark steps, and into the dark tunnel-like hallway leading to the lobby of the theater.

Luckily the bathroom was not far from the door, so he could just trust his tired legs to carry him that far.

On his way there he saw Marik and Bakura being led by their arms by what could only be a security guard, to what could also only be the security office.

Why a movie theater needed a security office, he didn't know.

He pushed his way through the door and went to the sink, turning the cold water on full blast.

He splashed his face, and the back of his neck. The water was working its usual magic on him, his eyes lost their bleariness, his muscles softened out.

He shut the water off, turning to grab a paper towel from the dispenser, when he heard the door open.

Turning, his face still slightly wet, he was met with the stern expression of a one Yugi Motou.

"Ryou, we need to talk" he said, shutting the door.

How melodramatic.

"What about?" Ryou asked innocently, wiping his face of any excess water.

"You know! What are you doing here with _them_?" Yugi asked, eyes wide.

"Seeing a movie, what do you think we're doing here?" Ryou asked, turning to throw out the towel.

"Ryou, would you please answer my question?" Yugi asked, exasperatedly. "Why are you here with people that hate you?"

Ryou spun around, eyes blazing.

"You don't even know them!" he cried. "Don't you try and make judgments about people that you've never had a real conversation with!"

"Ryou, they tried to kill us! They tried to kill YOU! How could you possibly want to be around people that aren't afraid to hurt you?"

Ryou was glaring at the pint-sized boy. "They have not done single thing to me all day-"

"All day?" Yugi asked. "You've been with them all day?"

"Yes I have" Ryou said. "I spent time with them"

"Why? Why why why?" Yugi asked, putting a hand to his head in frustration.

"Because you won't" Ryou said, his usually soft voice full of venom.

Yugi looked at him with those ginormous purple eyes. "Ryou, this is a lot more complicated than-"

"Did you know that Bakura like s Lady Gaga?" Ryou asked.

"What?" Yugi asked, blinking. "Ryou, listen-"

"Or did you know that Marik has insomnia almost every night, and the only way for him to fall asleep is to listen to the soundtrack of 'Gattaca'?"

"Ryou-"

"Or how about the fact that Malik's favorite book is 'A Clockwork Orange', did you know that?"

"No!"  
Ryou shook his head. "You don't know anything about them. Not a thing."

Yugi frowned. "Neither do you, Ryou"

"What are you-"

"You don't know anything about their past's, or what they've done to people. You don't know them as well as you think you do"

Ryou glared. "Fuck you"

Yugi gaped. "You swore!"

Ryou was about ready to repeatedly slam his head into the giant mirror on the wall.

"Yes I did'

"Thats so...unlike you"

Ryou sighed. "Maybe I don't want to be me anymore"

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, when the door was opened.

Malik stepped in, looking between Ryou's angry expression to Yugi's angry expression.

"I think its time you got back to the movie Yugi" he said, his eyes very, _very _cold.

Yugi was fuming, and looked on the verge of spitting in Malik's face. Instead, he took a deep breath, and stormed past Malik, and out the door.

Malik looked at Ryou, and cracked a smile. "I was beginning to think you'd fallen in"

Ryou didn't smile. "I hate them"

Malik walked up to him, taking his hand.

Not even the Pluto spark could bring Ryou back up.

"I knew he would do something" Malik said. "The second you were in that hallway, Yugi got right out of his seat and followed you"

Ryou looked like he wanted to cry, but refused to allow himself. "He won't even listen to me, he can't get past himself and his so called morals"

Malik frowned, and looked at him. "I'm sorry"

Ryou looked back into those lavender eyes, so deep and so...

Intoxicating.

"Lets go back" Malik said, pulling him by the hand to the door, and through the lobby, reveling in the feeling of Ryou's hand in his own.

Ryou himself was less than enthusiastic about going back into the chamber of horror.

They were in that portal once more. Completely dark, except for the light of the movie on screen.

They came to a stop halfway through.

Ryou turned to look at Malik, who in turn, was looking directly into Ryou's large chocolate malt ball eyes.

"Ryou?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Ryou whispered back.

"I..." he trailed off.

Their faces were very close, the heat of ones breath floating into the others face.

"Malik?" Ryou whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Same" Ryou said.

Malik moved a centimeter closer.

That was all it took.

Their lips were together, but barely there.

Ryou felt a tongue, asking for entrance against his lips. He allowed it, and then he was against the wall.

Malik put his hand on Ryou's neck, the silky skin underneath his fingers slightly wet from the water Ryou had missed wiping away.

Ryou moaned softly, winding his fingers into Malik's flaxen strands, and savoring the taste of cinnamon and apples in Malik's mouth, unlike the harsh taste of liquor he had previously tasted. The smells of Malik were enveloping him: laundry detergent, ocean, sandalwood, vanilla.

Malik moved his mouth off of Ryou's, and worked his way to Ryou's neck. Ryou was still in his mouth, Mango's and oranges, and Ryou's smell was working on him like magic. Lilacs and rain, winter snow, and lilies. He wanted it to be all over him.

The sensation was amazing. Ryou arched his neck as Malik slowly licked his way down to the very end of his neck.

He gasped in sudden pain as Malik bit him there, then licked and sucked the blood that blossomed there, not even caring about the mark that it would leave there.

Malik brought his mouth back up to Ryou's, who gave him access easily, their tongues in a battle not for power, but for pleasure.

Malik moaned as Ryou's hand was suddenly where he wanted it, but pulled away anyway.

Ryou looked at him questioningly.

Malik smiled at him. "Not here" he whispered. "Not yet"

Ryou said nothing, but nodded silently, his breathing slightly hitched.

Malik took a deep breath, still trying to steady the need coursing through his veins. "We should...probably go and find Marik and uh, Bakura"

Ryou nodded, silently still.

Malik smiled, and took Ryou's hand in a firm grasp, and pulled him out of the dark portal, and into the lobby, where the midday sun was leaving to make room for its final stage.

They were oblivious to Yugi, who had stayed at the edge of the portal, waiting for them, and who had seen them together.

W M W M W

Sorry for the wait, but I honestly have no idea how to do kiss scenes, and I had to read up on it...

Thanks for reading.


	9. Interrogation A Rather Long Story

MP: God, this took a fucking while. This chapter is what I lovingly refer to as a bullshit chapter. Because its made basically so I can bullshit my way through a chapter with no regards for what I just wrote about in the last chapter.

Cee: The entire story is bullshit

MP: Disclaimer, now.

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh, affiliates, or any references she may make in the course of this fic.

M W M W M

They had almost made it to the car.

Whether or not they would come back for Malik and Ryou was not determined.

Then the damn security guard, who had probably been a friggin track runner in high school had tackled both of them AT THE SAME TIME.

How is that possible?

So here they were, sitting in front of a short, bald man in a red golf shirt and khakis. Fucking KAHKIS!

Marik was beside me, not nearly as in shock as I was, having just been assaulted by a security guard in a movie theater parking lot, and dragged into the managers office.

In fact, he was smirking, the prick.

"Stop smirking you jackass" I hissed at him.

"Stop hissing you dumb ass" he said.

"Boys" Baldie said. "Please"

"Please what?" Marik asked.

Baldie blinked, then brushed it off. "I want you to know that I am open to young people who want to express their opinions about movies and politics and the like, but-"

"But you're tired of us little shits invading your theater" Marik offered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from me.

"I want you both to know that I am against banning people from going to the movies," Baldie said, "But I am against others ruining the experience for others with cell phones and unnecessary interruptions."

"We're very sorry, we won't do it again" I said impatiently, "Can we go now?"

"Not just yet boys" Baldie said. "I have some more questions for you"

"Okay then, spit it out Baldie" Marik said, smiling.

My veins were almost popping out of my head. "Marik Ishtar," I growled. "Shut your mouth."

He glanced sideways at me, then his cold amethyst eyes were back to Baldie, who was looking at him with a mix of frustration, challenge, and a flicker of nervousness.

"Boys," he said, "I listen to the radio every day in here"

"Well, fuck me pink with a hairy arse! I KNEW you did something in here!" Marik cried.

I was ready to kill him.

"Alright, one more outburst like that and you will be in serious trouble" Baldisaid, trying to look as dangerous as possible.

Marik rolled his eyes.

"Now, as I was a saying. I listen to the radio, and today there was quite a lot of news about a certain stolen Volkswagen bus"

I felt myself go paler than I already was.

"And it was spotted by several people speeding down the highway, playing ah..." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "'A rumor in St. Petersburg' if I remember correctly"

"The things some people like" I said, trying to keep my face as calm as possible.

"It is also reported that the driver of said vehicle was going at least 20 miles over the speed limit, and gave everyone on the road an obscene hand gesture"

Marik was shaking.

I glanced over, expecting to see him finally scared into sanity, and pale as I currently was.

But he wasn't shaking in fear.

He was laughing.

The bastard was laughing!

We could possibly be going to jail for e very _very_ long time, and he was laughing about it!

I suddenly had to pee very badly.

"They then reached the Plutopia amusement park, abandoned the car and terrorized the entire park, even terrorizing one snow cone vendor with what appeared to be a makeshift lance"

Marik shook even harder.

"After holding a roller coaster hostage they escaped into a nearby BMW and escaped the pursuing officers after a high speed chase."

What a load of bull crap.

"What do you boys have to say?" Baldie asked.

"I would like to say that they are probably very misunderstood little boys who are reaching out for love and acceptance, and you should not put adorable people like that in jail." I said quickly, my eyes hopefully convincing this guy to NOT call the cops.

"Bakura, shut your mouth" Marik said. "And you," he said to Baldie. "Do not scare me, you cheese dick. And you can take the deed to this crappy movie theater and shove it up your anus, because the seats are broken and your popcorn tastes like puke from a mule thats been ruminating on asparagus for three weeks. So keep your threatening threats to yourself, before I go 'Inglourious Basterds' on your bald ass. If you were going to call the cops you would have already"

"Call the cops?" Baldie asked, his face fire engine red. "Why would I do that?"

I froze. "You weren't...going to call the police?"

"Why would I call the police? You guys didn't even commit a crime"

"But..." I trailed. "Then why did you tell us that story then?"

Baldie sighed, "Because I am trying to keep you boys out of a life of crime. If you keep doing things like you did today, you're going to end up like those juvenile delinquents"

Shiz.

Marik seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

"Uh..." he pushed out.

"Listen here. I do not appreciate you little pissants coming in here and criticizing my work, especially to my face," he glared at Marik. "My _bald _face"

Marik chuckled. "Has anyone told you that you look like Christoph Waltz when you get angry?"

"He's not saying you're a Nazi though" I said.

"Wasn't even thinking" Marik smirked. "Mr. Landa..."

Baldie looked like he had some very choice phrases for Marik.

"Sir, he has a drinking problem-" I started.

"Shut up, let him fight his own battles" Baldie said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, because you only outweigh me by 500 pounds" Marik snickered, clearly enjoying the fact that he was NOT going to jail.

"You son of a whore" Baldie growled.

"You shouldn't talk about your mother that way" Marik said.

"He also suffers from split personalities" I blurted. "And he hasn't taken his medication, so I think we should go and-"

"White boy, if you do not shut your pie hole I will staple it shut for you" Baldie said, pointing at me.

"Yes sir" I said, sinking a little lower in my seat. If I had a pen right now, this guy would be SO dead...

Or a Bible, half filled water bottle, spork, Capri Sun straw, battery, or even an ice tray. Any one would do the trick.

I could do it. I've practiced all of them...

I wonder what Ryou and Malik are doing...

Ryou probably woke up by now...

Maybe with his head on Malik's shoulder...again...

It was disturbing.

Ryou, my little host...

Nonono, wait. Ryou wasn't my host anymore, I cannot control what he does.

I've never fully gotten over that, not fully being part of Ryou's life.

When I met him, he had no sense of himself. He had no idea who he was or what he was meant to do, which was perfect for me. I am not above brainwashing.

I made him believe that he was put on this earth to do nothing but serve me. And when you brainwash a 7 year old, it usually sticks...

Those were long years. It took a long time to mold him into what I wanted him to be, and by then he had met that Yugi and his gang of ingrates.

Then it got bad.

Ryou started getting all of these ideas about his life, and 'who he was' and 'what he was meant to do', which pissed me off a lot.

I realized he was a waste of 8 years, so I set my sights on finding a new residence.

Duelist Kingdom was a great time. The only problem was that Yugi and the ingrates were still alive.

And Ryou betrayed me.

That was the final straw for me.

Him and his thinking was getting on my nerves.

So I stopped asking permission more and more. I used to ask before I took the body, then I just took it when I pleased, leaving Ryou to constant black outs and constant wake ups. This went on and on until Battle City, where I met Malik.

My first impression of him was that he was a spoiled little pissant who probably had no idea what he was doing. Boy George, did that change.

We were not friends. Associates, partners, acquaintances, what have you, but when I lost that duel to Yugi and Ryou and I were all but separated, it was almost physically crippling at first.

Ryou and I had become so in tune to each others emotions, it was as if my soul was being ripped in two. It was like taking conjoined twins and sawing them apart with a buzz saw.

Battle City was not enjoyable.

To my pride especially, when I lost that duel to Marik. I spent very little time in the shadows, I thought maybe if I got a little closer to Ryou, the pain would subside.

But I couldn't find him. I was stuck with half my soul hanging out of the puzzle, and the other half crawling around the shadow realm, with absolutely no luck.

It was a good thing I gave up when I did. Marik's seemingly endless victories had finally run out, and Battle City was over.

I was apart from Ryou for a long time.

I could still hear his thoughts, he could still hear mine, but I no longer had access to the body.

This went on for four months, and I almost went mad.

Its hard to be controlling when you're not inside the item your meant to be inside. It takes a lot of concentration to control something that isn't in your possession, so thats what I did in those four months.

When I finally did get back to the Ring, I couldn't even fully disengage myself from the puzzle, which used to bug the shit out of me, but then I saw the potential of it. If and when the Pharaoh went back to Egypt, I would follow him.

Ryou had changed in very small ways, and even if the change was minuscule, I DID notice, even if he thought I didn't.

The way he said things, the things he was thinking, even his actions emanated a certain...

I can't find a word.

I knew what it was though. I was finally rubbing off on him, and he was turning into a very discrete smart ass.

I was joyed to no end at this realization.

With a hint of smart assiness, it gave me hope that he would be able to fend for himself when I was gone. Without me there to protect him, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid...

But it wasn't my responsibility to protect him, it never was. It just...felt like it was...

It wasn't my world I was living in, it wasn't the time period I belonged to, and I had gotten too comfortable in this world.

Yet when I had my body back, I felt incomplete. My soul was there entirely but my mind was not there at moments.

Sometimes on my own I would just find myself staring into space and what I saw wasn't what was in front of me. I saw a little girl running in a back yard, a large childish smile plastered on her face, then I saw a hospital room, with moonlight filtering in through the window, a bloody bandage on my arm. Finally, I saw a staircase, the hot Egyptian sun beating onto it and my back.

As the end came nearer and nearer and my confidence in my victory rose and fell like the sun, the flashes became more frequent. As they increased, it seemed as though my mind was constantly trailing 10 feet behind me, and by the time it caught up with me, I'd already made a mistake, and it yelled at me.

I was fucked and I knew it.

At the end I lost it.

Thousands of years gone down the toilet like a dead fish.

They underestimated me, as usual. 'Yay, the Thief King and Zorc are gone! Lets have a goddamn ice cream social!'.

Lets not.

I was hanging on by the tips of my damn fingers to that Ring, hoping to God that I was going to make the journey back to the present.

I blink, and then suddenly there I am.

Whole again, Ryou passed out on the steps to the tomb, right where I left him, his dream memories still raging in his mind.

He could sense me, and he said nothing. He knew I was still there, and he said _nothing_.

I'd treated him like a dog for years, but he wasn't ratting me out.

It was at that time that I realized maybe I wasn't the only one who felt the void in my soul when the other wasn't around.

He kept his mouth shut, and went along with what the ingrates were doing. Quietly following them around and not making too much noise.

I wasn't entirely sure what would happen when the Pharaoh's light won, but I knew it was probably going to kill me.

What happened was...

Interesting.

I wasn't banished or killed or anything.

It spat me out.

It almost literally spat me out.

The strangest thing that could have happened with it was I could have come out covered in saliva. But no, I woke up outside.

The sun was hotter than it had been thousands of years before, and my breathing felt slightly unnatural. I was not sure what to do, or where to go.

The gasps were what turned me around. It turns out that I had not given the geeks enough time to vacate the premises.

Half their attention was focused to my left however.

What I saw there made me gasp as well.

Marik was on the sand beside me, his amethyst eyes open groggily and in annoyance at the bright sun disturbing his slumber.

I didn't know how it was possible at first, then the realization dawned on me.

During Battle City, when he had the Ring, he had implanted himself in the Ring, just as I had the Puzzle.

The next few moments were a blur. There was a scream, then lots of running.

The ingrates had the idea that Marik and I were going to kill them with weapons that we didn't have, and they bum rushed Ryou into the car and drove off.

Strangely, Malik just stood there.

He just stood there and stared at the two of us, with a blank expression on his face.

Marik and I glanced at each other, past wrongs forgotten in the moment of expectancy. It was the only time I ever saw Marik look truly nervous.

Then, Malik began to walk towards us slowly, as if he was in slow motion. He stopped right in front of us, staring down at the two of us, who probably had hilariously comic looks on our faces.

Then he did something I didn't understand.

He held out his hand.

I checked it carefully for a joy buzzer before I cautiously took it. He helped me up, and then did something I understood even less.

He offered it to Marik as well.

He said nothing, but walked away, and all we could do was follow him.

We followed him to the car, got in and drove back to the city. When we got there, we followed him to his place, which was strangely separate from Isis and Rishid's flat a few blocks away.

We stayed there all night, not sleeping, not eating. But there was talking, talking talking, and yelling, yelling, yelling, and even crying, crying, crying.

But there was also a couple hundred apologies made that night.

And in the morning there was a cool friendliness settled into our hearts for each other.

The next day, I settled out to find Ryou.

He was holed up in his miserable hotel room, surrounded by the geeks, who thought I was going to absolutely do him bodily harm.

Ryou called them off and we stayed in that room for two days. And once again, there was talking, yelling, and crying.

But there were even more apologies.

So much so that when it came time for Ryou to return to Domino, I was invited back with him.

Marik and I felt a connection between us in our dry sarcastic humor, and violence towards enemies, so it was unspoken that he would follow me when I left.

It was a surprise when Malik joined in.

I never asked him why he came with us, but I had a good idea that he was tired of the same old place and the same old people.

Ryou and I lived together like a dysfunctional family. In the beginning we had knock out, drag out, screaming fights with each other, then there was the period where we barely spoke, and then it got to where we are now.

Which is actual civil conversation.

Marik and Malik were over 90% of the time, which was fine with me. Ryou never protested their presence, but I felt an attraction between he and Malik.

They had never officially met, or even spoken to each other if I remember correctly.

My monologue of thought was interrupted when a cup of pencils crashed into the wall behind me.

Marik was laughing hysterically beside me. "That all you got?"

Baldie stood up, sending his chair crashing to the ground. "GET OUT OF MY THEATER!"

Well hell, thats all I needed.

I snapped up and grabbed Marik's arm. "Lets go!"

Marik didn't fight me, but was smirking as we ran out the door.

Outside, the movie was still playing, so the lobby was empty. Ryou and Malik were probably still inside, but I was hell bent on getting out of there so I was bolting out of the theater, still pulling Marik with me.

As we reached the parking lot, I saw Ryou and Malik leaning against the BMW.

"Where were you guys?" Malik asked.

"Getting the book thrown at us" Marik said, smiling widely.

"More like a pencil cup" I grumbled, "Get in the car so we can leave."

"No, we're taking another car" Marik said.

"No, we're taking this car" I protested.

"No we're not" Marik said, holding up a set of keys with a little figure of Patrick from Spongebob on it. "We're taking Yugi's Volvo."

Ryou laughed, Malik smirked, and I sighed. "Fine, just get us out of here."

Marik walked over to the Volvo and unlocked it. "You just gave me a license to kill."

M W M W M

I honestly have no idea what took me so long to get this piece of crap out, but I profusely apologize, if anyone is still reading.


	10. Snickerdoodles

MP: I apologize for the delay once again, but bear with me because the end is near.

Very near.

I'm about to pee my pants because its so near.

I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen in this chapter, so I played it by ear.

Cee: MP doesn't own Yugioh, affiliates, or any references she may make in the course of this fic.

M W M W M

It wasn't going to work.

Malik was sure of it.

Two people as different as he and Ryou were would never work out together romantically.

The problem was, he had no idea how to explain that to Ryou, who was currently looking out the window at the paling sky.

They had been driving around for a few hours, with no clue where they were going or what they were doing.

They had an idea that they would have to stop soon, because the Loser Brigade would be calling the authorities very soon to report their stolen Volvo.

"We've passed this tree three times already" Bakura pointed out, staring in a bored fashion out the window of the front seat.

"I'm aware of that" Marik said, steering in a very jerky fashion, causing the occupants of the car to knock their heads on windows. "But until you tell me where we should go, we're going to KEEP driving past that tree."

"I'm hungry, lets get food" Ryou said, putting his feet on the back of Bakura's seat.

"Yes, but where?" Marik asked. "Unless you plan on filter feeding."

"Ew" Malik mumbled.

"I want Italian" Bakura said.

"How about not?" Malik said, making an 'Ew-I-ain't-eating-that-crap' face.

"What about Thai?" Ryou asked.

"Too spicy" Marik said.

"Spicy can sometimes be a good thing" Malik said, absentmindedly biting his lower lip.

"Fine then, what about...Greek?" Marik asked.

"I don't think there is any Greek eating facility in this general area, sir" Bakura said, sighing.

"You guys suck" Malik said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't see you throwing out any suggestions" Marik said. "I suppose I will have to make this choice on behalf of all of you"

Ryou groaned.

Bakura grimaced. "No..."

"Yes!" Marik said, steering in a different direction, a somewhat scary expression on his face.

Malik turned back to look out the window, though he didn't see what was there. All he could see was the consequences of what he was going to do.

Would Ryou be mad? Sad? _Murderous _even?

What if he started crying? Malik didn't think he could deal with that...

"_You...you mean you...don't want me anymore? (Sniff) What do you want me to do? Anything it is I'll do it! WAH!"_

Or maybe he would be furious...

"_What? You just make out with me then brush it off? You stupid piece of trash! I bet your dick is minuscule!"_

Or murderous...

"_I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU WITH A CROSSBOW ASSHOLE!"_

Malik shuddered. He didn't like it when confrontations turned violent...

What was he to do? There really was no easy way to let him go.

But he didn't want to did he?

He didn't, but he saw the ridiculousness of this whole thing. Why should he engage in something that could ruin his and Ryou's new friendship? All it would bring is pain and hurt feelings and anger...

No, it was much better letting Ryou go now, before anything got to serious.

Although, Malik realized, things had gotten very near serious back at the movie theater. He had passed the point of no return the second he and Ryou had locked lips.

And tongues it would seem.

He had to do it soon. But not now, not in front of Marik and Bakura, he had to get Ryou away from them somehow.

This was going to be hard.

His thoughts were interrupted as Marik pulled up to, what was quite horrifically, a Hooters.

V ^ V ^ V

"Tell me you're not serious..." Bakura said, his eyes almost as wide as the Hooters Owl's.

"I am QUITE serious Baku" Marik said, pulling Bakura by the arm and Ryou by the shirt, leaving Malik to trudge behind.

"I don't wanna go in there" Ryou said, shaking his head. "I've heard ghost stories about this place"

"It'll be fun" Marik said as they entered the famed establishment. "I'll protect you both from those evil females with their large boobs"

"You wouldn't have to if we left right now" Ryou said, trying to make a run for it, but stopped when he realized that to run away he'd have to get his shirt off.

And he didn't have that kind of time.  
"Marik, I swear if you take one more step I'll-" Bakura growled as he struggled against Marik's grip, but his words were frozen as he was met with the sight of Hooters.

He had never seen so much boobage in his life.

Everywhere he looked he saw boobs and cleavage, boobs and cleavage. Orange shirts with the Hooters logo on them, over tight short shorts, and the occasional pair of slutty cowboy boots.

There were brunette boobs, redhead boobs, blond boobs, and bottle blond boobs.

It looked as if there had been an explosion...

Of breasts.

Ryou was ready to pass out, because all the blood he had in his brain was now making a bee line for his cheeks, sending him into the reddest blush he had EVER had.

Marik, however, looked like a child who had eluded a time out, and is now going to make a move to steal a cookie. His immature grin was wide, and Ryou could swear he saw a tongue flick out of his mouth for a moment.

Malik was indifferent. You've seen one boob, you've seen them all.

A brunette in pigtails sauntered over in her cowboy boots. "Hey there, I'm Tina" she said, giving them a tooth smile. "Do you boys need to be seated?"

"We were on out way-" Ryou said quickly, trying to run away before his face combusted.

"Yes, thank you very much" Marik said, his smile slightly lascivious as Tina led them to their table, her butt shaking, obviously on purpose.

"Here you are" she said, as they all but collapsed into their chairs. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water" all of them said.

"Cold water" Malik said as an afterthought.

"Very cold water" Ryou added.

"I'll get you your menus" Tina said, strutting away, her boots clicking as she walked.

"All I wanted to do was go to Olive Garden..." Bakura said, massaging his temples. "But nooo..."

Marik leaned back in his chair. "Look around you, you have NEVER been here before"

"Whats your point?" Bakura said, staring at him with narrowed feral eyes.

"Its a new experience! You don't want to go around and just have the same thing in front of you for the rest of your life do you?"

"Sometimes familiarity is a good thing" Malik said, picking up his fork and spoon and making them fight.

"But then we never find anything new" Ryou said, glancing at him.

"Which is bad" Bakura said.

"And thats why we're at Hooters!" Marik said enthusiastically.

Tina returned to the table and placed their menu's in front of them. "There you go, our specials today are-"

"Piss off Tina" Bakura said, opening his menu and browsing.

Tina was shocked and bewildered.

"In a good way" Marik said, smiling innocently at her. "Now be a good girl and get our water"

Tina looked dazed as she turned away and walked to the kitchen.

"Wow, dick move" Ryou said as he opened his menu.

"You said it" Marik said, making his stand on the table as he hid hid head behind it.

"None of this looks good at all" Ryou said, staring at what he couldn't decide was either vomit or poop.

Voop.

"Should have gone to Olive Garden..." Bakura muttered.

"Shut up Bakura!" Marik said behind his menu.

Malik rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on what he was going to say to Ryou when he felt the familiar intrusion in his mind.

_(You're very quiet)_

Mariks voice echoed in his mind for a moment before he replied.

_((So what?))_

_(Its just that usually you get at least semi-involved in the conversation. That or you at least start counting calories)_

Malik scowled.

_((I do not count calories!))_

_(Sure you don't. So why all the sulking?)_

_((I'm NOT sulking))_

_(Oh, my mistake. You're just staring intently at the table because you are suddenly very interested in woodwork)_

_((You're an ass))_

_(Seriously though, whats up? Did Ryou and you make out while we were gone or something?)_

_((…))_

_(...You realize you just answered my question)_

_((Marik-))_

_(You DID make out with him! Holy shit! We're gone for 20 minutes and you shove your tongue down his throat! Wait until I tell Bakura!)_

_((You CANNOT tell Bakura!))_

_(Hes gonna find out anyway, Ryou is bound to say something when you get together)_

_((We're not getting together))_

_(What do you mean?)_

_((I mean we would never work out. Its just...))_

_(You're telling me you made out with the kid and now you're going to reject him? Dick move.)_

_((Its a lot more complicated than that! It..its like, um-))_

_(You're right, thats REALLY complicated)_

_((Its like cinnamon trying to get with sugar! Sugar is all awesome and sweet and amazing, and cinnamon is...))_

_(Also awesome?)_

_((No! Cinnamon is too jam packed with flavor and it would take all the taste out of sugar!))_

_(What if it was an equal amount?)_

_((Marik, what I'm saying is that I'm too different from Ryou for us to work))_

_)Oh, I get it now, You're cinnamon and Ryou is sugar. You're kinda racist you know?)_

_((God Marik, I'm serious. Sugar and cinnamon are not right together))_

_(But you- I mean THEY are!)_

_((Are not!))_

_(Are too!)_

_((Are NOT!))_

_(Haven't you ever heard of a snickerdoodle?) _

_((What the fuck is a snickerdoodle?))_

_(Its a cookie rolled in cinnamon and sugar that tastes like Jesus!)_

_((How do you know what Jesus tastes like?))_

_(I just do! You and Ryou can do it!)_

_((Marik, you wouldn't know!))_

_(What is that supposed to mean?)_

_((You've never loved anyone so you wouldn't know how this feels!))_

_(...You said love)_

_((What?))_

_(You said 'You've never loved anyone so you wouldn't know')_

_((So what?))_

_(You love him)_

_((I...don't))_

_(You do!)_

_((Marik-))_

_(If you won't tell him I will)_

_((Marik please-))_

_(Its all for you)_

_((MARIK-))_

_(Toodles) _

Malik had only slightly noticed that Ryou had left their table, but he was now entirely aware that Marik was snapping out of his seat, and beginning to run as fast as one could run in a crowded Hooters.

Malik leaped out of his seat, and started to chase Marik as fast as he could, yet again, in a crowded Hooters. In the process he realized that Marik was making a bee line for the Mens Bathroom, but as he realized this, he succeeded in knocking over Tina with their water on a tray, and nearly pummeling two guys who were too busy staring at the boobage to notice him coming.

Marik slammed into the door, and immediately it was shut tight.

Malik turned the handle, but apparently it was one of those annoying doors that had a lock on the inside.

"Marik!" Malik yelled through the door. "Open up!"

Verbal abuse did not convince the door to open.

"MARIK!" Malik yelled again as he pounded on the door. "DON'T TELL-"

"Excuse me young man" came a deep, rough voice behind him.

Malik turned in slow motion to see a large muscular man in a black tank top with Hooters Management printed in pink diamonds across the front.

"Uh...hi"

"Are you the boy that just disturbed the general peace of my establishment?" the large man asked.

Malik's eyes suddenly became very shifty. "I...may be"

"I would like you to please come with me for a minute" the large man said, taking his arm.

"I don't-" Malik started.

"Come on" the large man said, steering him down the hallway and behind a door with no name on it.

V ^ V ^ V

Ryou was at the sink when Marik pummeled in, looking out of breath and overjoyed as he slammed the door shut and turned the lock.

He turned to face Ryou and smiled in a not so comforting way. "Hey kid"

"Marik, what are you-" Ryou started, his mouth frowning in confusion.

"Marik! Open up!" came Malik's voice through the door.

Marik chuckled like a child in a comic con. "Excuse him, he's having a slight mental breakdown"

Ryou was about to question this when Malik's voice was heard again.

"MARIK! DON'T TELL-"

And his voice was suddenly silenced by an unknown source.

Marik smiled once again.

Ryou looked at him suspiciously. "What aren't you supposed to tell?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you that Malik is in love with you" Marik said, getting up onto the sink, and putting his feet into the basin.

Ryou's heart leaped. Malik loved him? It wasn't possible, was it? There had been so many memorable moments that day, this couldn't possibly be one of them.

Marik had to be joking.

"Marik, I don't think this is very funny" Ryou said in what he hoped was a no-nonsense voice.

"What's funny? I'm serious kiddo" Marik said, turning the water on and off with his foot, getting the other shoe wet.

"You mean to say...you're not joking?" Ryou gasped.

This was a GREAT day.

"Wish I was kid."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to kick you to the curb"

This day SUCKS.

"Wh-WHAT?" Ryou choked out.

Ryou was so confused. Marik just said that Malik loved him, but if that was true then why was Malik going to dump him? It made no sense...

"He doesn't think you two are right for each other. I think the term he used was 'Cinnamon trying to get with Sugar'"

"That..."

"I know. He says; 'Sugar is all awesome and sweet and amazing' and Cinnamon was too packed with flavor for them to work out"

"Thats stupid! This is he and I, not Cinnamon and Sugar!" Ryou cried, eyes narrowing behind his bangs.

"Tell that to him. He listens to you" Marik said, getting off the sink. "I'm just here to make sure you know how he feels about you"  
"I suppose I should thank you" Ryou said, eyes on the floor.

"No need" Marik said, "Just my job. Oh, and have you ever heard of a snickerdoodle?"

Ryou looked at him and frowned. "Whats that?"

Marik stomped his foot. "Nobody gets my references!"

Ryou chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, I wish I was smart enough"

Marik looked at him with an amused expression in his amethyst eyes, so like Malik's, yet so different. "You know kid, you're all right. More interesting than I thought, at least. I see why Malik likes you"

Ryou blushed slightly. "Thanks I guess"

Marik smirked. "And you know, Malik was right about something else too"

Ryou looked up at him. "Whats that?"

Marik walked up to him, and Ryou's back hit the wall. Marik leaned down and sniffed the boys hair. "You DO look like sugar".

He promptly bent down and licked Ryou's left cheek, leaving a long wet streak of saliva in its wake. He seemed to think about this for a moment before he said; "You kinda taste like it too."

Marik strolled to the door, unlocked it, and exited the bathroom, leaving Ryou with a wet cheek and a horrified expression on his face.

M W M W M

Two chapters left people.

Mark your calendars if you're still reading.

Please still be reading...


End file.
